I Love A What!
by Shesshou's BynxS.Wooz
Summary: Kagome sees InuYasha with Kikyou, and words are mixed and messed. Thinking the worst, she flees the scene and runs into the ever stoic Sesshoumaru. Ch. 1 to 6 written by blackrosebunny451.
1. I HATE HIM!

I know, I know. I _really _should be working on my other fics but I just posted this on A Single Spark: a Sesshoumaru and Kagome site, so I just had to post this!

This fic was given to me by blackrosebunny451 cuz she didnt want to continue it. And I lurve this story so she let me have it.

Disclaimer: BaB don't own InuYasha or the next six Chappies! HA!

BaB: MEANIEZ!

Well, ON WIT DA FIC!

WARNING! THE FIRST SIX CHAPPIES ARE _NOT _BY ME!! THEY ARE BY BLACKROSEBUNNY451 SO SHUT IT!

I Love A What?!  
  
Prologue- I hate him!

* * *

Kagome had just got back from her Era. She was as happy as one girl can get. She had no worries at all. Like no Kikyou, no demons and most of all no InuYasha! Today she had turned 16. Her friends threw her a huge Sweet 16 b-day party. Her mom had bought her the car that she had been dreaming about for weeks on end. The car was a silver convertible mustang, with blue flames on the side.  
  
She was now back in the Feudal Era enjoying the nature around her. In her era she could not get the beautiful scenery around. There were so many buildings and homes, and there was only a little kid's park near her house with hardly any trees.  
  
When she stopped by a couple trees she could here voices. So she stopped and decided to listen. She forgot about being rude. Like all her manners were gone. But just in case she covered her scent with her Miko abilities.  
  
"Kikyou, I have something to tell you." A male's voice came from behind the trees, which Kagome recognized immediately as InuYasha.  
  
"What is it, my love? Is something wrong? Is that bitch hurting you?" a female's voice, known as the deceased priestess Kikyou, came from behind the trees.  
  
"No. It's not that. It's just that I..." 

Kagome didn't want to hear it anymore she ran off.  
  
Kagome ran off deep into the forest. She ran until she got to a clearing, but there was a down side to that: There were demons everywhere

She decided to creep out silently. Half way out of there she had been seen by one of the demons. She quickly high-tailed it out of there.  
  
She ran straight for a while then made a left, went straight again, right, left again, straight for a couple minutes, right again, left, left again. When she made sure she wasn't being chased by them anymore she decided to rest and think.  
  
_'I hate InuYasha! How could he do this?! He says he he'll always be there for me but always runs to Kikyou. I can't stand it anymore! I don't even think he loves me the way I love him. He's always running off and it's so... so... I can't even think of a word!'_ Kagome thought. _'Well I better get going before I get found by more demons.'_  
  
Kagome got up and walked for a good 25 minutes. She could see a fire behind a couple of bushes. So she decided to wait a minute. After the minute she walked into the clearing. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

* * *

Kagome's POV  
  
"Uh... Hi," I said when I looked at the group. I almost wish I hadn't come. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin, Jaken. I was just passing by. But how are you?" I asked.  
  
"What are you doing here wench? And why was it I did not I pick up your scent?" Sesshoumaru asked, quickly standing and walking quickly towards her.  
  
"First of all, I used my miko powers to cover it up. And I didn't want demons to find me. Second, my name is Kagome KA-GO-MAE! Got it? Don't call me wench 'cause it's NOT my name. Do you and your half-brother have some kind of mental issue when it comes to names or is it just with mine?" I asked, now very much annoyed.  
  
Sesshoumaru just ignored the question while Rin said, "Hello, Kagome-chan! How are you? Rin is doing fine. So is Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken, but Jaken a little cranky." 

This girl is so... happy. Is that normal? I mean, we _are_ dealing with the Ice Price here! I'll have to figure out the whole thing later.

* * *

Normal POV  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome waved Rin over. "But I think Jaken has something stuck up his butt." She whispered to Rin, though they couldn't hide their confides from Sesshoumaru's hearing. 

They took a look at a mumbling Jaken and burst into giggles while Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow. (Yes, "delicate"! He's not like Inu with caterpillars for eyebrows okay?)  
  
"Kagome-chan, will you stay with us if it's okay with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked between giggles.  
  
" If it's okay with Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome replied trying to calm down.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Can Kagome-chan stay with Rin? Please??" she asked, giving him an irresistible puppy pout.

"..."

* * *

Well that's it. I'll update as soon as I get two reviews! And I revised and added to the Chappies so they're not exactly like they were on bunny's site. Well l8rz and plz review!!

and remember: if you truly hate this then leave a flame but NOT TO ME! blackrose wrote these next 5 more chaps so LEE-LO-ME!!

Macaroni: That means leave me alone.

BaB: Hey Dani-Laura! How'd you get here?! And what's with the Macaroni?

Macaroni: cuz that's my nick-name! You gave me it! And it's DANI! NO LAURA!!

BaB: riiiiight.....

Well, REVIEW PPL!! I update when i get two! even if it's in the same day!

Blanch-a-Blancs


	2. Unwanted Arrival

BaB: Well... I _kinda_ got two reviews but one isnt really a real review... oh well. At least I dont think so....

Well anyway, thanx a bunchies to Twin Kats! My C2 buddie! Yea I'm on a C2 thingie with her called.... hey TK what's it called? I forgot again and I'm too lazy to check...

TK: Stars of the Heavens I think. Lemme check... yeah, Stars of the Heavens

BaB: Tankiez!

now, ON WIT DA FIC!

* * *

Last Time  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Can Kagome-chan stay with Rin? Please??" she asked, giving him an irresistible puppy pout. 

* * *

NOW  
  
"I will allow you to stay with our group," Sesshoumaru said but continued, "for now at least."  
  
Kagome let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding onto. She very happy and excited, showing it with a simple smile. 

"You may stay as long as you protect Rin while I am away," he added. Walking past Kagome to sit back against a tree so he may keep watch, he said low so only she could hear, "If anything happens to her, you will pay with your life."  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
I could smell her happiness, even after my warning. What surprised me is that all she did was smile. I was confused but did not show it. The smile she gave had a very warm feeling to it.  
  
I just pushed the feeling away. I had no reason to have emotions except for Rin. I looked up to see that they were picking on that disgusting toad. He was such an annoying creature. He follows me every where I can't stand it. I even hate to leave Rin with him but I can't take her with me all the time. Damn that servant, though he is useful on some occasions.  
  
All of a sudden the girl and Rin stopped picking on the stupid toad to my disappointment. I was going to open my mouth to speak but shut it when I heard the name that I really didn't want to hear: Kouga.

* * *

BaB: Wow... guess black rose likes suspense.... I think this is going quite well. Heehee! Even though it's so short... maybe I'll merge the next two chappies...

Well, L8rz ya'll!

REVIEW DAMNIT!

PLEASE?


	3. The Invitation

Here's thew nest chappie! Well thanx a bunchies to Dearest Kagome & Priestess Kagome

well here's the next chappie! and dont worry! the next ones will be longer! ::smiles::

------------------  
Last Time  
  
All of a sudden the girl and Rin stopped picking on the stupid toad to my disappointment. I was going to open my mouth to speak but shut it when I heard the name that I really did not want to hear: Kouga.  
---------------------  
Now  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
In a couple seconds flat he was here. He didn't even notice the other human I had with me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. I came to give you this invitation to the ball that the Northern lands will be holding. Will you be able to come?" Kouga asked.  
  
I skimmed the letter. Seeing the date I looked up at him and said,  
  
" I'm fine, and I will be able to attend Lord Kouga, but on one condition. As long as I may bring the three that is traveling with me."  
  
"Three? But I thought you were only traveling with two other people. Who is the other.... Kagome?! I thought you were traveling with mutt-face," Kouga said. "Why are you traveling with Sesshoumaru?" Kouga also asked.  
  
"I am traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama is because of Rin, and I don't want to be around InuYasha. The reason for that is personal. And how come you never told me you were Lord of the Northern Lands?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I thought you already knew that. Kagome, why don't you come back with me? Then you'll get to know the mansion a little better for the future since you are my future mate." Kouga replied.  
  
"Kouga! How many times must I tell you?! I am not your future mate. I don't like you like in that way!" Rin giggled at this, and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face was cleared of any emotion, but his eyes were laced with amusement. Rin was giggling, trying not to laugh out at Kagome's situation. Jaken looked at the scene in pure disgust.

"Kouga-sama," Sesshoumaru interrupted...

------------------------------------------------------

BaB: short, blunt, semi-eventful...I see why black rose gave it to me. But don't worry, it'll get better! Buh-byz!


	4. The answer! i think

REVIEW ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS!

ra- I'm goin I'm goin!

only one review.... wa!

ANYWAY... ON WIT DA FIC!

* * *

Last Time  
  
"Kouga-sama," Sesshoumaru interrupted....  
  
NOW

* * *

Inu. Group  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO TO KIKYO? NOW I BET KAGOME WON'T COME BACK!" Sango yelled/screamed at InuYasha.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. I WENT TO TELL HER THAT I WOULDN'T BE SEEING HER! THAT I CHOOSE KAGOME! SHE WAS MASKING HER SCENT ANYWAY. BESIDES SHE WAS EVESDROPPING ON OUR CONVERSATION. SO DON'T YELL AT ME!" InuYasha screamed back.  
  
Shippou was just sitting there glaring at InuYasha, crying at the same time at the loss of his "Momma". He hated it when InuYasha got Kagome mad. She was like a mother to him. He just wanted to kill him.  
  
Sango's POV  
  
I was confused and shocked. Did he just say that he was going to choose Kagome? Am I going crazy? I must have heard wrong. There is no way that he was going to that unless... he came to his senses. He finally figured it out. I just hope he does not see her as a living Kikyou. Let's just hope... I was broken out of my thoughts by the damn pervert.  
  
"Hentai!" I shouted at the monk. I turned back around to face InuYasha.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Sango turned around to face InuYasha. He was glaring at both of them.  
  
"We have to find her InuYasha. We don't want Kagome-sama out by herself," Miroku said walking past the two that were glaring at each other. "She could be in terrible danger or wounded. Let's go." So the rest of the group fallowed the monk.  
  
Sess group  
  
"We must be going Lord Kouga. We will see you at the ball. Until then." With that Sess turned around and started walking. He took long strides not stopping for a minute.  
  
Kagome looked at him, then to Kouga. She said her good-byes and started after the taiyoukai. Rin was already following him a smile on her little face.  
  
After walking for 6 hours they decided to make camp. Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and asked Rin if she wanted to join her. She agreed, so they started walking in the direction of the hot spring Sesshoumaru had pointed out.  
  
After 30 minutes of being at the hot springs the two girls returned to camp to eat and go to sleep.

* * *

BaB: oookeee so maybe it is a little lacking, but remember: THIS IS _NOT _MY WRITING!! You should know if you've seen my other fics that I like writing long Chappies. So l8rz for now. 


	5. Chapter 5 I forgot the title

* * *

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!! 

Okay dudes and dudettes, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time but I'm TRYING!!

* * *

I Love A What?!

* * *

Last time  
  
After 30 minutes of being at the hot springs the two girls returned to camp to eat and go to sleep.

* * *

Now  
  
The next morning Kagome's POV  
  
I woke up and heard the beautiful sounds all around me. Usually you can't here the sounds the birds make. The cars back home and other vehicles made it impossible. I looked around to find that Sesshoumaru was up already. Jaken was still sleeping along with Rin.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama! So what are we doing today?" I asked. He just glanced in my direction, looked away, like some random animal zipping passed that you only peek at, and ignore like it was never there. I knew he was trying to get me mad so I just ignored him. It was fun actually. It was just like yesterday.  
  
I decided to get up and walk to the stream to get some water for breakfast. We always had ramen. I was getting sick of it. After getting the water, I walked back to the camp. I made a fire seeing that Jaken was still not up. It sucked I didn't have my portable burner with me. After I got the fire started I walked around the camp looking to see if there was any fruit around. Just my luck there was none.  
  
I walked back over to where to the water was boiling. I got the ramen out, I deposited it in the boiling pot. After it was cooked I put it into bowls. I knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to eat any. He had made it pretty clear last night.  
  
Flashback

* * *

Kagome was digging threw her back pack and pulled out a pack of ramen.  
  
"AH HA! Found it!" Kagome held up the ramen. "Sesshoumaru-sama, would you like some?"  
  
"I don't eat human food wench." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome turned around and started to mimic what he did but didn't say it out loud. Unfortunately Sesshoumaru saw what she was doing and in a second flat Kagome's back was up against a tree. She could tell that another uniform was ruined and it was all Sesshoumaru's fault. She glared a glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud if he wasn't so mad. (Keywords would have)  
  
"Don't ever mimic what this Sesshoumaru says or does. Understood?" Sesshoumaru said in a calm voice, though his face showed clear of aggravation and annoyance. Kagome nodded her head. She was dropped after that. He turned around and walked back over to the spot he sat earlier.  
  
End flashback

* * *

Normal POV  
  
Rin awoke to the smell of Ramen. She waited patiently for the food. Rin had found that she liked it. She had been hoping that she would make it before they left to go back to the palace. Jaken, being the stupid toad he is was still sleeping. He had a fit when Kagome asked if he was hungry. He had the same attitude as Sesshoumaru. Kagome was about to whack him on the head when Rin 'accidentally' tripped him. Kagome gave Rin the bowl with her ramen, acting as though the slimy green blob of youkai wasn't even there.  
  
After breakfast  
  
They packed up their...err...Kagome's things and left after making it look like no one was there in the first place. Their pace was slightly faster than yesterday, though .  
  
After walking for about 5 more hours they reached a grand palace. It was beautiful. Some of it was made of marble and some of it was made out of stone but mostly stone. They walked up to the main door. When they opened it showed a beautiful hall.  
  
"Woman, follow me." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down a couple of hallways then to a room. The room was huge it had a Queen Size bed on the wall next to the door. There was a walk in closet filled with beautiful kimonos. There were a couple of dressers that were a rosewood color. They were filled with more Kimonos but they were battle outfits.  
  
"This will be your room while you stay here. Do no cause atone problems here or I will throw you out." Sesshoumaru stated. All Kagome could do was nod her head at him. When he turned and walked out she made her way over to the bed, sat herself down and decided to take a nap.

* * *

BaB: Well this was MUCH longer than last time... I think... oh well...

REVIEW PPL!!


	6. Chapter 6 I forgot the title again

As your special present, I am updating twice in a row! YaY You!!

((I Forgot The Title Again...))

* * *

I Love a What?!Kagome was dreaming. She didn't know if she should like it or not.

* * *

Kagome's Dream  
  
Kagome looked around. 'Where is this place? Is there anyone else here with me? Am I alone? It's such a beautiful place.' Kagome thought. 

The dream place was beautiful. Full of Cherry trees, Cherry Blossoms floating in the air, the grass lush green. A water fall and watering hole was nearby, animals drinking from it. There were also pine tree's and mostly all the other kinds of trees and beautiful flowers like roses, lilies, fern, and more.  
  
Kagome decided it would be better if she started to walk around. She walked to a lot of the trees, examining them, trying to figure most of them apart. The animals never moved from their spots. It was like they knew that she was there, but didn't bother to move. They just went on doing what they do. She walked up to the animals and went near a fox. The fox just walked up to her and Kagome stuck out her hand. The fox looked at the hand and sniffed it. It then nuzzled its head into her palm. She giggled at the feeling of his fur against her hand. After that a lot of the animals came up to her and started to play with her.  
  
They ran around and played games. Kagome wasn't even tired after all the running around. She loved it here wanting to stay here for a longer time. Then all of a sudden everything was black. The animals, trees, plants, the grass, it was all gone: nothing. All of it was gone. She started to run, trying to get away from it, but she couldn't so she stopped. Then she heard a haunting voice that made a shivers go up her spine.

It said, 'Miko, do you think you can escape me? Kukukuku! No one can escape me. You are a fool to believe that! You are a worthless human but when you become my mate then you won't be so worthless! HnHnHnHnHn...HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!' The evil figure laughed.

"No!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY????? AND I'LL NEVER BE YOUR MATE!!!!!!!!"

'Well dear Miko, you will be mine, don't worry. And you'll know who I am soon.' The voice said.  
  
End Dream

* * *

Kagome bolted strait up. She came face to face with a green slimy blobby thing in her face. Sleep still blogging up her senses, she screamed as loud as she could, grabbed the staff it was holding, and whacked it across the room. Of course she was using it like a tennis player would, sending it flying hard and fast. She heard her door open and she smacked what ever it was out of her room and into something or someone.  
  
Hallway  
  
The guards were not finding it funny. They had heard the ear-piercing scream and ran to the room it came from. Once they had opened the door they were attacked by a flying Jaken. It had so much power behind it the guards were all knocked down, some with some nasty bruises added to their heads. Rin had found it funny that the guards were bombarded by a flying Jaken and was laughing her head off. Sesshoumaru stood there and emotionless mask put on his face but his eyes were filled with amusement. (Black rose seems to like that phrase)  
  
"If you would please discontinue harassing my servant and guards please. It's very hard to come by loyal people," Sesshoumaru said in his normal stoic manner, "Now, why were you screaming? You could be heard half way across the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"Just a nightmare... a freaked out nightmare," Kagome replied.  
  
"Dinner is ready. Get cleaned up and dressed into more proper attire. I refuse to let you wander in such inappropriate clothing," Sesshoumaru commanded, walking out of the room and into the hallway making a left.  
  
Kagome glared at him, thinking things that would make a sailor think like a little girl with a lolli-pop. She gathered her bathing supplies and a new kimono and walked away. She walked over to where she had a private hot spring, stripped her clothes and got in. She relaxed a little then started to get cleaned up. After she had gotten cleaned up she got out and got her kimono on. It was a blood red and had roses going from the waist to the collar. There were slits going up to mid thigh. When she stepped out of the private hot spring area there was a guard to guide her to the dinning room. The guard looked her up and down thinking, 'Wow, I never thought a human could smell so good and look great.'  
  
"I will show you to where the dinning room is. Please follow me." The guard stated.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said.  
  
They walked out of the room and went to their right. They walked down corridor after corridor. When the finally arrived there were at a pair of huge doors. She was about to open them but...

* * *

AND THIS IS WHERE MY WRITING BEGINS! The next who-knows-how-many Chappies will be written by moi! Now don't you feel special?! 

And this also means LONGER CHAPPIES!! I'm a long-Chappie writer! YaY You!!

And this Chappie was much longer... woah... (Big Smile)

Review Plz and Thanks!!

Buh-byz!-


End file.
